


afternoon break.

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Multi, Open to Interpretation, Other, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, getting eaten out....., i just wanted to write Riven okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Riven waits on her partner to come home and treat her. Riven/Reader or Riven/Any Character you choose. Rated M for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afternoon break.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i have no idea how popular character/reader fics are these days? but i had this idea of Riven and decided instead of locking it into a ship, i wanted to see what would happen if i let it be open to interpretation. the result is shameless smut. 
> 
> enjoy! let me know if you liked this approach, or want to see more in the comments, i may consider doing this again in the future!

WHEN YOU COME home, you have to ask yourself if you walked into a dream; sunlight floods the room in a soft light and you breathe in the wafting scent of just-brewed coffee. Instinct prompts you to go here first, head peering 'round the corner just in case Riven was lurking there.  
  
" Took you long enough to get home. "  
  
She offers you a smile, cup held between her hands. Something about the light, you think, makes her glow, rays peering through long tresses. She is wearing nothing save an old t-shirt and what you suspect is just underwear.   
  
"Just wake up?"  
  
"Who, me?" A grin. You close the distance and give her a peck. "You know I don't sleep that easy."  
  
"I know." Another one; Riven leans into it, offering a little chuckle in kind. "You just look like you got up."  
  
"I did not. Just happen to be comfortable."  
  
"Well..." You pause, gaze averted as if you're searching the ceiling for a good answer before you smile back at her. "Comfortable _is_ a good look for you."  
  
"Think so?"  
  
You kiss her once more, this time letting your hand cradle her lower back in the process. You go to reply ( 'I know so' ) but she does not relent, mouth still pressed to yours while she presses her body closer. You then let your hands rest at the hem of her shirt, pushing the material upwards until...  
  
"And here I thought you were wearing something under there."  
  
"Could have." She chuckles again, though the laugh gets cut short when you let your fingers brush against her hairs.  "Why, would you have preferred that?"  
  
You smile, shaking your head while pressing kisses into her neck. She gives you access; only the occasional murmur of approval escapes her when your teeth begin to leave little marks.   
  
"Good..."  
  
Her mumble makes you impatient. You want to see her enjoy herself, want to see her sing your name and tremble.  
  
"On the table."  
  
You trail you fingers over honeyed thighs with a faint hum in your throat and waste no time; as soon as she scoots onto the edge, you dip low tongue running between parted folds until you draw from her a whimper. In turn, she will tug on your strands, breath shallow.   
  
"Don't. "  Her voice floats in the air. You pause. "Don’t...stop...”  
  
You pull back just long enough to spare a glance. her shirt does nothing to hide her excitement, less so when her free hand tugs it up just enough so that she can brush her thumb over hardened  
nipple, eyes trained on you.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
You smirk. Riven looks torn between wanting to plea and wanting to maybe kick your teeth in.  
  
Of course, you don’t let her answer that; you adjust yourself, spreading her wide until you  
catch sight of her wet folds. Your mouth comes to cover the area and your tongue rubs slow circles into her clit.   
  
"Oh, fuck..."  
  
Her grip tightens. Mild discomfort makes the hairs on your neck stand up, but she is beginning to whisper your name in praise, and you quickly fall into a rhythm. Slow, at first - small circles that make her hips rock - then fast.   
  
You then find her entrance and slide two fingers inside until they're coated with her. They curl upward, and you press them upward.  
  
At this point, she stopped trying to be quiet. Her hips rock into your fingers, noises alternating somewhere between your name and incoherent moans.   
  
" I...Imight...I'mgonna...fuckplease harder..."  
  
You oblige, adding a third digit while making sure you continue to work her clit with your tongue. Not long after, she has her legs wrapped around you with both hands now yanking on your hair, body trembling.  
  
You then pull back, fingers slick from her come.   
  
"Riven..."  
  
She says nothing.You press a kiss into the corner of her mouth, smiling once more.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks for lunch."  
  
You think this time, she really will break your teeth.


End file.
